


Opal

by ReyloWarrior



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: After Battle of Crait, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Handcuffs, In Star Wars Sequel Canon, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Mention of Bondage, Mention of Loneliness, Mention of Medical Examination, Mention of venom, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo af, Tell me if I forgot something, but what I want to happen, lap dance, mention of depression, mention of pain, mention of sadness, mention of snake, the force ships reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloWarrior/pseuds/ReyloWarrior
Summary: This is for the 17th (my birthday) a small little addition to the Reylo Fandom, for Kinktober 2019, the list of kinky kinks I found mentioned ‘Fuck or Die!’ and then the other a Lapdance... so me being me I said why not both.This is in canon universe but set after The Battle of Crait... Rey is doubting herself and her abilities with the Force, Kylo is obsessed with finding his Jedi.They find themselves in a Forest, snake bite... horny feels.





	Opal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amybeegood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybeegood/gifts), [Audrey4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrey4ever/gifts), [elemie89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemie89/gifts), [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/gifts), [JenfysNest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenfysNest/gifts), [evilgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilgrrl/gifts), [sidsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidsaid/gifts), [thoseindarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoseindarkness/gifts), [TourmalineGreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineGreen/gifts), [avidvampirehunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidvampirehunter/gifts), [3todream3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3todream3/gifts), [Graendoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graendoll/gifts).

> Please note this is unedited and just me pouring my kink onto paper. It isn’t that kinky, it turned out very sweet and romantic. 
> 
> This is a gift to my Reylo sisters that always inspire me write, and push me to be the best I can be. This isn’t the best story in the world, but it is just a HUGE thank you for always being there for me.
> 
> ENJOY!

“The rebellion is reborn today, the war has just begun and I will not be the last Jedi.”

These were the words that echoed in Kylo Ren’s mind. The last few words of his Jedi Legend of an uncle… before one last taunt that Luke would see him around… whatever that meant.

It had been a year since The Battle of Crait. 

As Supreme Leader of the fiercest force in the Galaxy, Kylo had hunted his mother’s Resistance to the furthest corners from the Inner to Outer Rim, mostly that traitor FN-2187 and his sidekick the best pilot in the Resistance… the one with a cocky grin. 

But as for his scavenger, his little Jedi… his Rey… Kylo had yet to find a lock on her. Her connection with the Force was also severely unbalanced and when they did connect to their bond, Kylo could feel the anger and frustration permeating off of her like violent waves. She still needed a teacher, or at least a guide, or else she would lose herself in the quagmire that is the battle between the light and the dark.

He looked at his latest reconnaissance from Lieutenant Mitaka, the datapad in front of him showing a holo-image from a bar near the outer rim. A sleazy dive where the worst of the worst in the Galaxy hang out. A place his father would have loved. The image is of FN2187 punching a thug and the Cocky Pilot laughing his head off. 

“These are the people you associate with, Rey?” Kylo mumbles and tosses the datapad aside as he slumps into his massive chair in his private chambers. With a sigh he looks out at the vast endlessness of stars. He rubs his gloved finger over his chin. His stubble was beginning to grow. He’d have to take care of that. But right now, he has something else to take care of. The Millennium Falcon was spotted in the same region as the Traitor and the Pilot, just off on one of the moons, a forest moon. It wouldn’t stay there for too long… Kylo sweeps his resolve into a following motion and wakes up, walking to the main reception area for the Supreme Leader and commanding the Captain that waited on him 

“Prepare my ship and a discreet landing party.”

* * *

On the forest planet of Devaron, Rey sat in the bar that Finn and Poe had picked for their appointment and very secret meeting with Poe’s informant. The Resistance was in desperate need of weapons and supplies, especially food and medical supplies. It wasn’t easy, but Rey had grown up her whole life learning how to ration out her food supply. Others hadn’t. Finn struggled the most having had set meals, with set times that not just fed, but nourished your body. Rey knew what it was like to go without nourishment. 

As the boys played a game to pass the time, and indulged in a few alcoholic beverages, Rey tried to focus on feeling the Force around her but the noises and smells eventually got to her. She told the boys that she would be waiting on the Falcon, the compressor housing was cracked and needed fixing. They told her to carry on, as they always did these days, and that they wouldn’t be here too much longer.

On her way to through the cover of the forest, and in the light of the other pale moons, Rey felt the weight of her responsibility to the cause of The Resistance, to the people counting on her, to Leia… and it was sort of suffocating. She couldn’t tell them she was having trouble connecting to the Force. She felt like she could crumble and maybe even afford herself the luxury of not being strong for once, and just cry… only the trees would share her secret.

And just then she felt it, as she thought if the trees the energy around her shifted, and she was relieved that she felt that connection to living Force around her but very quickly that relief turned to a prickling feeling that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, and it sent a chill down her spine.

Danger. 

That’s what it was saying. 

No sooner had she turned around and pulled her blaster from her side holder, lifting it up, was she met with that all to eerie image of his lightsaber. Kylo Ren. The red was harsher and more like blood in the dark of night, the ignited crackle of its broken kyber crystal being pushed to its limits, much louder and almost like a snide laugh.

He had caught her off her guard, and thus he had the upper hand this time, catching her in his Force-Hold. 

“This looks familiar.” He says with actual humour in his voice. Brushing his hair back, he de-ignites his lightsaber and places it back on his belt. He wasn’t taking her lightly, but Rey could feel that he knew she was unbalanced at the moment. Emotionally shaken. She tried to reach out and feel the trees speaking to her again… they were still telling her danger was coming… she couldn’t make sense of it and it was frustrating her even more. Didn’t they mean Kylo?

“Why don’t you let me go and then I’ll show you how familiar it can be?” Rey snarled at him as she clenched her fist and narrowed her eyes at him. 

“I gather you’re not looking for a droid this time?” She snarks

He actually chuckles at her and shakes his head. His ridiculously good-looking hair tosses and frames his features in such a way that she has to swallow as her throat goes dry.

“No, just you.” Kylo croons out as he circles her. Then his eyes snap away from looking at her and his head whips to the nearby trees, he reaches for his lightsaber and ignites it… 

And just like that, the trees scream at her DANGER! Something too quick for Rey to see cracks from the trees and all she feels is the whoosh of air… then the sharp sting at her legs… followed by excruciating pain! The intensity of the pain is like she jumped feet first into a roaring fire and her legs are boiling from the inside out! Her screams of agony are only muffled by the deep, rumbling cry of agony from Kylo… Ben next to her.

“Ben…” she manages to groan

“Rey…” he whispers back

* * *

He was distracted by her! He could literally explode with anger at being so careless. From the dark depths of the lush forest a small shimmer of light was all Kylo had time to see, and then the glint of black eyes as it slithered away. The opal snake. Dammit! He thought. 

Kylo’s forehead dampens with a sheen of sweat and his eyes go wide and wild, his scream hurting his throat, until he hears her softly call his name. 

“Ben…” 

Flipping his head in her direction, his hair flinging and sticking to his forehead he releases the force-hold and cradles her in his arms, hoisting her up into a bridal-carry. She clings to his form, her arms wrapping around his neck, her face in his chest.

The snake had bitten her, all he got was the whip of the tail-sting. Still hurts. But his priority was her now. He had to get her to his transport, there was a medical unit onboard, he knew it was useless but at least they could try, and if not try, at least… well at least they would both be inside.

“It hurts… what was that?” Rey mumbles 

“I know… we’ll be on my ship soon.” Kylo replies and then adds “A snake.” He adds, she doesn’t need to know what kind, just yet.

“GET OUT OF THE WAY!” He yells at his small group of Knights that had accompanied him as security.

“Prepare a medical unit, quickly.” Kylo commands and the droid rolls out with a bed on which he lays Rey. 

“Sir, you’ve been struck…” the droid indicates to his ripped pants.

“I know, but she was bitten. Take care of her first.” Kylo says trying to keep his wits about him.

As she was taken away to medbay, Kylo limped to his bed chambers, and slumped onto his chair with a heavy groan. His hand covered his face and his fingers massaged his brow. This was not how he pictured this meeting going. Actually he didn’t know what he had pictured, but being stung by an aphrodisiac-mating-cycle-inducing snake that bonded the bite victim to the sting one until the mated or… well yet another way they’re both bonded.

An amused scoff left his lips as he thought back to his teachings of the Will of the Force, how everything is willed by the Force. 

‘How is this productive to the Force and it’s greater plan?’ He thinks 

Just then the medical droid rolls in. It informs Kylo of the situation and how it could only admisiter a cooling down agent to dull the eventual cravings they both will undergo. 

Swallowing and thinking quickly Kylo instructs the droid to not disclose any of this information to anyone. He informs his Knights that he will call for a backup transport to pick them up, as he and the Jedi hover in space and wait the side-effects to wear-off, that the medical droid was able to administer an antidote in time. But he still needs to question the Jedi about the Resistance and it’s better if he’s alone. 

As they hover in space, the heat pulsing through Kylo’s veins is too much to handle and he pulls off his cape, cowl, gloves, tunic… he wipes the sweat off of his brow as he’s in his undershirt and pants waiting to see if Rey can overcome her cravings or not. As it determines his outcome as well. If she has no feelings or will to act on those feelings they could pass the venom out of their system but… as he places his fists on his table and leans on it, staring out of the window into the vastness of space… Kylo almost wonders if he wants her to. 

He looks down at his ungloved hand, the one he’d managed to touch her with over lightyears between them… it was the single most intimate and erotic moment of his life, and he wanted more. As all who fall to dark do. He always wanted more. He balls up his fist and looks at it. He should want to give her more, not take. He does. He does want to give her more. More of himself, more than what she expects from him. She had called him Ben… she saw so much more of him, and he wanted to give her what she saw. He slumped back into his chair.

Just then the Force tingles around him and the door to his chambers rattles and then slides open. Rey. She had tried to burst the door open, but then found out it slides. This brought a small smirk to his lips.

“What are you smiling about?” Rey snaps at him

* * *

He just dumped her on the medical bed and left her with a weird medical droid that was probing her all over, worst of all in the state that she was. She needed him! Couldn’t he sense that? She needs the warmth of his chest, the strength of his arms and the ripple of his muscles. 

As she tossed and turned on the bed she was on, the Knights of Ren had her hands bound in electronic cuffs and finally they left her alone. The medical droid had given her something to help, but it wasn’t enough. Soon she managed to convince the droid to let her see the Supreme Leader. She needed him. Like she used to need water in the hot sand dunes of Jakku.

She tried to fling the door with the Force but it was one of those fancy slide doors. So she stood and waited for it to open and then, there he is. 

And he’s smirking her. In her distress. That hurts. 

“What are you smiling about?!” Rey snaps before she could stop herself.

“Not at you, if that’s what you’re thinking… just at the cuffs. They thought they could contain… you.” Ben says frankly, but respectfully. She could feel it, his admiration for her.

Oh.

* * *

It was adorable the sight before him. He actually felt himself smile at her, his fierce scavenger, his fiery Jedi. Even as he felt the Force swirl with red hot anger, he couldn’t stop it.

“Not at you, if that’s what you’re thinking… just at the cuffs. They thought they could contain… you.” Kylo says frankly, but sincerely. He always found her resilience alluring. Which is why the next thing he did was probably his Solo genes.

He looked at her, slightly raised his hands and drew her towards him. In the rush, or his excitement, he pulls her a little too quickly and she stumbles over him, her hands outstretched and land on his chest, her legs straddle his one thigh.

With a flick of his finger Kylo uncuffs her. 

“The venom from the snake…” Kylo starts but Rey presses her finger to his lips and whispers

“I know.”

Kylo swallows and looks at her. And then it clicks. She’s not unbalanced she just wants this… him.

“Ah…” he says and then groans as she starts to rock her hips on his thigh. Rey leans in, and he wraps his rough and thick fingers around her little buns pulling her into a breathtakingly passionate kiss. They moan and wrestle for dominance even in this simple act. She relentlessly rubs her gyrates her hips against his thigh. Pulling away, he can’t help but look up at her with pure awe. His breath hitches and his eyes wander as he watches this erotic dance she’s doing on his lap. His manhood rages in his now restricting pants, and Rey leans in against his ear and whispers 

“Relax, let me in…” Rey’s hand caresses his forehead indicating his mind, so he does, he lets her in

“I know what to do.” Rey looks up at him through her eyelashes, and her hands travel to his pants, opening it up, freeing him at last, and Kylo is sure he’s gone to heaven.

“Ben…” Rey kisses her way down his chest, opening his sweaty shirt and kissing his chest, his abdomen and then his navel. She looks up and smiles as Ben floods her mind with his want, his desire for her and her alone.

He’s extended his leg out as he relaxes into his chair, and she’s still rocking her hips against his leg. Her cute lips pucker around his shaft’s tip and her eyes gloss over with pure lust as she sucks and swirls her tongue around his now sensitive head. 

‘No.’ He thinks and she stops, feeling she’s done something wrong. He’s done being selfish with her. Ben she calls him… she felt his conflict, hopes he’s still connected and willing to come to the light. He’s done being selfish with her. He knows this is her first sexual experience, and he feels the desperate desire burning through her.

He scoops her up and stands in one fluid motion, pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss as she wraps her legs around his waist. He waves his hand, releasing the controls to lower his concealed bed, and gently as he possibly can, he lowered her to the bed. She lays there, her hair now pulled free of two buns and loosely messy around her like a halo. He tosses his shirt, and shakes his pants into a puddle, grateful he’s long since discarded his boots. He watches as her shaky hands try to pry her clothes open but he simply lifts his hand to stop her, then leans down and rips her free. Layer by layer, her sashes and wraps, her under shirt, her pants are pulled and boots flung to all corners of his chambers. She tried to protest but all he says is

“Rey.” And then looks at her, and she gets it. 

Keeping her hand wraps on, because well they’re both heating up, and there’s only one way to extinguish this fire, he looks down at her… nude, beautiful and laying open for him alone. 

He watches her breasts rise and fall with her deep breaths, she makes to cover them but he takes both her wrists and pins them down to the mattress as he leans down and sucks her breast into his salivating mouth. The noise of her gasping moan shoots a fresh hit of arousal to his loins.

“Don’t make me use the cuffs.” He mumbles and she actually giggles and he looks at her adoringly. After giving the same attention to her other breast and leaving her blushing, a moaning mess, he releases her wrists and kisses a similar path she did. But he doesn’t stop, he loops her legs over his shoulders and find that beating warm bud of nerves between her folds.

“What are you…” she starts but he shuts her up with a very vivid mental image of what he’s doing, as his lips latch onto that bud. Her body arches off the bed, and Ben reaches forward to her stomach to press her back down. She thrashes her head from side to side and he sucks on her bud, and swirls his tongue around it, before releasing it with a pop and slides his index and middle finger past her folds into her soft, wet, heated core. His tongue follows his fingers and his nose smooshes against her bud. As he curls his fingers, and swirls his tongue, he feels her flutter and flutter until she's wriggling and tossing her hair… until the energy around him shifts and fills their auras with blissful, beautiful purple glowing ecstasy!

She’s catching her breath as Ben climbs back up, and looms over her. Now matching the sheen of sweat on his brow, is a sheen of her pleasure cross his mouth. Rey blushes and tries to wipe it away, but Ben catches her hand and kisses her palm. 

“It’s my war paint. My Jedi finds me worthy. I don’t want to ever want to be rid of it.” He looks at her with the intensity of a thousand suns. Hotter than any day on Jakku, and Rey is left speechless by his passionate declaration.

“I always hoped you would… you could…” she stumbles over her words and is trying to formulate a sentence, so Ben kisses her wrist and just says

“I know.” 

He leans in, kissing her, releasing her wrists to cup her breast, pinch her nipple, which gets a delightful squeal from her. Then his left arm braces himself up, as his right hand strokes his cock a few more times. He uses the tips to stroke Rey between her folds and she moans approvingly. Ben looks at Rey, as he positions himself, he wants to remember her face when they both commit this act of defiance against the old ways, and join to form something new. 

‘The venom wouldn’t have worked without the both of them having feelings…’ he keeps reminding himself, and she senses it, his apprehension. Rey cups Ben’s face and her thumb strokes the scar she gave him on Starkiller Base. She kisses him so sweetly and whispers so filthily 

“Claim me… make me yours… completely.”

And he does.

With an elegant roll of his hips, Ben enters her, and slides in from her natural lubrication. He rolls his hips, and his large hands clasp onto her hips, and aid her in the rhythm of this sensual dance. He never takes his eyes off of her. He wants to document each and every wrinkle of her nose, the way it makes her freaked custler, the way the rosy hue of exertion slowly builds up around her cheeks at first then down her neck and to her décolletage. He never wants to forget this exact moment.

As his pace builds up, he feels her clench and tighten around him, and he knows this is where he belongs. He doesn’t care which side or where exactly his is, but this right here, the both of them completely surrendering to each other, this is where he belongs. 

He feels her legs wrap around his waist, and he’s now holding onto her so tightly he’s going to leave a bruise. Her little helps and whimpers of pleasure build into an incoherent gasping of muddled up words. 

His hair, sweaty with the dedication to his worship of her, flings around and sticks to his face in different places as he feels the crest of the wave of pleasure building to its apex. He knows that all they both need is a tiny push, so he releases his grip on her hip and taking her hand into his mouth. He sucks her fingers and grunts out 

“Touch yourself.” 

She whimpers again and he helps her find her bud. When she strokes herself into a frenzy her yelps turn into full cries of pleasure and then… she shudders and wraps her arms around his shoulder and her legs around his waist. That last squeeze from her walls send him off the edge of sanity into the realm of disbelief as he buries himself deep with her and feels pleasure beyond the words of mere mortal men.

* * *

As they both lay in a tangle of themselves and the strings of the Force, Ben strokes her cheek. She’s asleep, peaceful, balanced, safe. 

They had completed the mating cycle that the venom dicatated, and then once more just to be sure. No use dying now, not when they have so much to live for.

“Mmm… I can hear your thoughts… you’re so loud.” Rey mumbles.

Ben smiles “I’m happy.” 

Rey smiles, her sleepy eyes filled with hopeful stars from the limitless space just outside his window. As she cuddles into his embrace and against his chest, Ben knows it wasn’t just the venom, oh no… they both have been lying to themselves, but now with the truth setting them free, they both have so much to live for.

With the humming approval of the entanglement of energy all around them, Ben knows, Rey knows, the Force wills it.


End file.
